Common heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) control projects (in particular, setting up the controllers, and in most cases, tuning proportional gain and integral time—so called PI constants of controller) are characterized by: 1) little time for manual tuning, 2) installers that are not control engineers, 3) seasonal differences—loops tuned during one season could perform poorly during another season, 4) non-linear plants causing poor control at some operating points, 5) and significant disturbances in the system. As a result, control loops are often not properly tuned for some set of operating points. User comfort is consequently often violated, energy is wasted, and/or actuators are worn out. Because of this, there is need to monitor control after installation and provide information, alerts, and prioritization of instances in which the control quality has deteriorated or when the actuators do not behave in a standard way (e.g., stiction, backlash, etc.).